1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to the calculation of frame check sequence (FCS). More specifically, this disclosure is related to a rewinding method for calculating the FCS of a partially filled frame.
2. Related Art
Redundant encoding is a method of error detection that spreads the information across more bits than the original data. The error detection capability increases with added redundancy. For example, a 16-bit increase in data record length misses 1 error in 65,536 bits, while a 32-bit increase misses only 1 error in over 4-billion bits. Among various redundancy encoding error-detection techniques, cyclic redundancy codes (CRCs) are favored because they are simple to implement in binary hardware, easy to analyze mathematically, and particularly efficient at detecting common errors caused by noise in transmission channels. Cyclic redundancy code checkers (CRCCs) check for differences between transmitted data and the original data in order to detect error. Data transmission applications use CRCCs extensively for error checking The IEEE 802.3 Ethernet standard defines a frame check sequence (FCS) in the form of a 32-bit CRC (CRC-32) calculated across the entire payload to ensure data integrity.